Rechargeable lithium-ion cells have been applied widely to the power sources for portable electronic devices due to their excellent charge-discharge cycle life, little or no memory effect, and high specific and volumetric energy. Advances in science and engineering related to lithium-ion batteries have been so tremendous that new applications of lithium-ion batteries for powering electric and hybrid electric vehicles have begun to emerge, and which could be a great relief to the global energy crisis. However, lithium-ion cells do have shortcomings, including an inability to tolerate recharging to potentials above the manufacturer's recommended end of charge potential without degradation in cycle life; the danger of overheating, or an adverse thermal event for cells recharged to potentials above the recommended end of charge potential; and difficulties in making large cells having a sufficient tolerance to electrical and mechanical abuse for consumer applications. Single and connected (e.g., series-connected) lithium-ion cells typically incorporate charge control electronics to prevent individual cells from exceeding the recommended limits of charge potential and to maintain charge balance between the cells. The additional control electronics add cost and complexity to the cells, which has negatively impacted the wide-spread acceptance of such lithium ion cells and batteries in low-cost mass market electrical and electronic devices such as flashlights, radios, CD players and the like. Organic additives including redox shuttle additives offer an alternative method to bypass the danger of overcharge in an eco-effective manner.